


To Find One Another

by Dylanblackstorm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanblackstorm/pseuds/Dylanblackstorm
Summary: Logan really didn't think he had a soulmate, until he met his.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	To Find One Another

From the moment someone is born he, she or they will have a wedding band marked around their ring finger. This mark represents their soulmate. The color of the wedding band is of the soulmates favorite color. On a rare occasion when a person is born with more than one band along their fingers it signifies that that individual has more than one soulmate. When a person finally touched their soulmate’s hand the band turns gold and if an individual has more than one, but they have met at least one soulmate the wedding band turns silver. What is even more curious is when someone is made not born and they do not have a wedding band. Which means they a soulmate. At least according to the most recent science. And science is all really all Logan Berry went off of.

Logan had not been born in the traditional sense. The scholar’s parents had paid top dollar to edit the genes of their baby before he was born, because they would only accept perfection. And because of this gene editing Logan was born without a wedding band on his ring finger. Mr. and Mrs. Berry thought that this side effect was great because now their son wouldn’t be distracted from his education and work with trying to find his soulmate. 

The scholar didn’t ever think he would have a soulmate, until met his. It was Logan first day at a new school because his parents traveled a lot for work. His day went along as expected until he went to the cafeteria for lunch. Being both new and socially and emotionally inept the scholar decided to sit by himself. But as Logan began eating his organic non-GMO almond butter and Crofters sandwich, a boy with curly blonde hair, freckles, and round silver glasses invited the scholar to sit with him and his friends. Logan first thought was my parents would not want me to people are just distractions, but the scholar was starting to get a bit lonely being by himself all the time, so he accepted the invitation. 

There were four other students sitting at the blonde boys table besides him and Logan. One of them was wearing purple and black patch stitch hoodie with the hood up and slouching so the scholar couldn’t see his face. There was what looked to be a pair of identical twins at the table as well. One twin was wearing a green crop top and had a white streak running through his other wise brown hair, and a mustache that appeared to have been drawn on using an eyebrow pencil along with messy purple eye shadow around his eyes. The other twin was wearing a red letter man jacket and a Burger king crown. The student sitting at the end of the table farthest away from the group was wearing a bowler hat and all black clothes apart from his yellow gloves. 

Overall the the group seemed to be made of very diverse individuals. “My name’s Patton what’s your name, kiddo?” the blonde boy asked his acquaintance(friend) cheerfully. 

“My name is Logan and thank you for inviting me to sit with you.” Logan replied holding out his hand for a handshake not knowing what this gesture meant. Handshaking in this context meant that Logan was already so fond of Patton already he wanted to check is they were soulmates. Everyone at the table was shocked at how forward the scholar being excluding Remus who was drinking his chocolate milk with spoon. 

Patton being the sweet innocent cinnamon roll that he was he didn’t want to hurt his new friend by declining the handshake, so he just shook Logan’s hand. After the two boy’s hands collided Patton felt a light shock in his hand and pulled away from the handshake. “Ow, I’m sorry for that, Lo, but that was shocking.” the cinnamon roll apologized. Logan was about to tell Patton not to worry about it, when Roman interrupted him.

“Hey, padre look at your hand.” Roman said from across the table. The cinnamon roll looked down at his hand and saw that his band was now gold and it had previously been indigo. Logan glanced down at his own hand on a whim and and saw that he also had a gold band on the finger that used to be bare. 

“Patton, if you don’t mind, I would like to talk with you outside of the cafeteria. The scholar requested. The cinnamon roll mumbled a soft “OK.” and followed Logan outside. 

The two managed to find an empty classroom to discuss the lunchroom event. “I am assuming you are just as I am surprised as I am, but if you don't mind, I would like to get to know you better, Patton you seem remarkably sweet.” the scholar said. 

“Sure thing Lo you seem great too.” Patton replied. And with that the two walked by to their table they walking side by side with their hands holding each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read exister!


End file.
